Molecular testing is a test designed to detect and identify biological materials, such as DNA, RNA and/or proteins, in a test sample. Molecular testing is beginning to emerge as a gold standard due to its speed, sensitivity and specificity. For example, molecular assays were found to be 75% more sensitive than conventional cultures when identifying enteroviruses in cerebrospinal fluid and are now considered the gold standard for this diagnostic (Leland et al., Clin. Microbiol Rev. 2007, 20:49-78)
Molecular assays for clinical use are typically limited to identification of less than six genetic sequences (e.g., real-time PCR assays). Microarrays, which are patterns of molecular probes attached to a solid support, are one way to increase the number of sequences that can be uniquely identified. The microarray analysis workflow often includes an expensive scanner for extracting fluorescence intensity information from the microarray elements. Microarray imaging may show improved signal-to-noise ratios when water is removed from the microarray elements (i.e, when the microarray is dried). Therefore, there is a need for developing simpler, more efficient and more cost effective methods and devices for performing molecular tests using microarray technology.